Splatoon: The Second Great Turf War
by Tario Ed
Summary: A mysterious army has destroyed Inkopolis and has now declared war on the rest of the world. It looks like the Inkling and Octarians will have to form an alliance to defeat this new army.


Splatoon: The Second Great Turf War.

Chapter 1: Invasion.

Inkopolis...the heart of turf wars. The iconic, green metallic structure where Inklings came to battle for fun and to get fresh...is now reduced to rumble. The gear of numerous inklings was sprinkled in the broken, black Tarmac. Numerous pools of black ink filled the cracks in the roads. The Inkopolis Tower had been ripped from the ground and was slopped on the floor. Inkopolis, the home of casual Turf Wars had became the epicentre of the Second Great Turf War

A few hours earlier

11 am IST(Inkopolis Standard Time): Inkopolis Tower

"Ahhh yeah, another victory for this guy!" An inkling cheered pointing at his chest with his thumb as he left the lobby of Inkopolis Tower. The city was buzzing with life as several Inklings were chatting about previous battles and showing of their fresh new gear they got from the Booyeah base.

"Once again TJ, your team won." Another inkling sighed. TJ had chocolate-brown skin and golden eyes. He had a Skalop Squid-Stitch cap, a Zekko Black LS, Tetantek Cyan trainers

"I guess I'm that good!" TJ replied cockily. "So let's meet up with your sister, Gabriel and have some lunch." Gabriel's skin was olive and had walnut eyes. He had a Skalop Urchins cap accompanying his Zink Urchins Jersey and wore Tentantek Black trainers.

"Finally, I'm starving." Gabriel placed his hand on his stomach which growled demanding food. The duo entered Cooler Heads, the Headgear shop in the Booyeah Base

"Hey boys, how do you like my new hat. " An Inkling girl who looked similar to Gabriel. Her left hand was on her hip while her right was on her blue and black safari hat. She wore a pair of Zink Red Hi-Horses shoes and a Skalop Mint Tee to

"It's okay...sis!" Gabriel remarked

"I'll take it!" Gabriel's sister handed 9000 coins to Annie, the shopkeeper who had a clown fish swimming around in her hair

"Thank you..." Annie bowed as she receive the cash before the trio headed towards the exit

"YOU'LL BE BACK!" Moe bellowed before the trio left

"So where should we eat?" TJ asked Gabriel as they slowly headed to Inkopolis Central Station

"I don't care...as long as I get something to eat." He responded

"Bethany?" TJ asked Gabriel's sis

"Let's go the Codfather's...I love their Kelp fries!" Bethany suggested. "Plus it reminds me of Kelp Dome...my favourite stage!" She added

"It' only your favourite stage because that's my least favourite stage." Gabriel justified which caused bickering between the siblings. TJ sighed. Some things never change. Unexpectedly the gigantic television screen near the Battle Dojo turned purple and green with the words 'Squid Sisters' written in the Inkling's native language

"Hold on to your tentacles..." Callie spoke. These words caused TJ to turn around.

"It's Inkopolis News time." Marie added. Suddenly the picture froze and static formed across the screen

"That's weird." TJ murmured. The siblings stopped their argument as they turned their heads towards the screen. Eventually the screen lured the attention of all the Inklings in the plaza. Abruptly the static ceased and an adult Inkling wearing senior military uniform appeared on the screen. His face was full of panic

"ATTENTION INKLINGS! THERE IS NOT MUCH TIME...EVACUATE THE CITY...IT'S NOT SAFE THERE..." The officer bellowed into the camera causing confusion among the Inklings. "Hurry...before it' stood la...AGGGH!" The officer exploded causing black ink to cover the lens of the camera

"What just happened..." Bethany was bamboozled

"Probably some prankster." Gabriel answered. Suddenly the air was filled by the sounds of missiles. The sound got louder and louder. "That' sounds like..."

"An Inkstrike?!" TJ completed his sentence. Unfortunately they were right as not one but thousands of Inkstrike missiles were roaring towards the city. They could be clearly seen as doors in the blue sky stimulating panic among the city. Inklings rushed into buildings while some took cover under the benches in the plaza.

"Guys let's go!" TJ instructed Gabriel and Bethany as the rushed through the swarm of Inkling who were darting across the street. "We will be safe in the subway station!" As soon as they turned into a side alley, the ground shook violently as a pillar of black ink erected from the ground in the distance. Black ink?! TJ wandered. As soon as that single Inkstrike ceased, several more Inkstrikes smashed into the ground. Although the force of one Inkstrike could only shake the ground at most; the combined power of around 10 was enough to damage building and break roads.

The trio left the alleyway saw black ink running down the vibrating street. The station was across the street. The trio were careful not to step in it knowing that it would slow them down. We are nearly there...boy I'm hungry. Gabriel moaned in his head

"LOOK OUT!" TJ shouted before diving towards Gabriel and Bethany pushing all three to the stairways of the metro. A few moments later an Inkstrike landed in the area where the trio were just standing sending droplets of ink to splatter into the station

"Arigato, TJ." Bethany thanked him as Gabriel and her stood up how re TJ still laid there.

"TJ?" Bethany shook his body but there was no response. The ground shook furiously again causing cracks to form in the station

"We have to go!" Gabriel carried TJ on his back as they dashed down the escalators. When they arrived at the platforms it was filled to the rim with Inklings fleeing the drama that was happening above them. So busy...I hope we can get on a train. Bethany worried. Soon enough a train rolled into the station and the crowd were relieved...however their relief soon vanished because as the soon as the door opened they were greeted by people wearing black mecha-suits that encased their whole bodies. At every door of the train was a Killer Wail weapon, ready to fire at the innocent bystanders

"Run away!" An Inkling shouted as th crowd of Inklings tried rushing back up the stairs but the Killer Wails splatter the majority of the inklings, although Inklings near the stairs (like Gabriel, TJ and Bethany) managed to escape but at the end of the Killer Wail assault, the platform was covered in black ink with Inkling clothes floating on top and the souls of the victims floating in the air, looking for a Spawn point. The mechas equipped themselves with what appeared to be vacuums which consumed all the souls of the splatted before the train slowing started moving away.

"Oh..my...squid." Gabriel's and Bethany's jaw dropped in awe as they saw the devastation around them. They were now above surface and in the brief moment they were on the platform of the subway most of the buildings were destroyed and smothered in black ink. The souls of many inklings were hovering in the air and above them were squid-shaped aircrafts hovering in the sky. On the side of these weird ships were pipes which were inhaling the souls of the splatted. The ink strikes claimed many inklings.

"You two..." An inkling got the attention of the siblings. He was standing next to a white van with a purple squid like logo on the side. "Over here, quickly!" The inkling instructed. The inkling instructed. Each of his ears were covered by cone-like headgear and he wore a high visibility vest over his swimsuit. His shoes were jet-black but just like his headgear they had blue dots that glowed brightly. Despite not knowing this mysterious inklings, the siblings headed towards the back of the van and entered. The inkling entered the back of van before driving away. "Captain, I found some survivors, let's go!" The inkling told the driver while Gabriel laid an unconscious TJ on the floor

"Good job Agent 3! Now it's best you hold onto something." The elderly inkling recommended before the van violently jerked forward. The man had a blue captain's hat and had a white beard covering his mouth. He wore a vest with numerous patches on it and had a couple of medals onto his tattered clothing.

"Where are we going?" Bethany wondered

"And more importantly who are you guys?" Gabriel added as the van was frantically moving side to side

"That over there is Captain Cuttlefish, and I'm Agent 3." Agent 3 told them.

"What's your real name..."

"That's classified information." Agent 3 interrupted Bethany. "And we are members of the legendary Squidbreak Splatoon." Agent 3's chest stuck out proudly at his statement.

"Never heard of them..." Bethany commented causing Agent 3's head to bow in disappointment.

"Anyway...the Second Great Turf War has began..." Agent 3 continued triggering Gabriel and Bethany to be shocked

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SECOND GREAT TURF WAR!" Gabriel shouted, his voice was full of disbelief

"I mean exactly that, well you see..." Agent 3 was cut off by the sound of something hitting the side of the van

"I hate to interrupt...but we have enemies on our tail." Cuttlefish informed the inklings at the back. "Agent 3...battle positions!" Cuttlefish instructed as Agent 3 took out his weapon. It looked like a Splattershot but it had a similar colour scheme to his shoes and also had glowing dots. Agent 3 kicked the door open revealing 3 motorcycles storming towards them. Each one had 2 mecha-armoured squids on them. One was driving while the other had a Splattershot in their hands, each filled with characoal black ink. The 3 started firing towards Agent 3 who quickly took cover behind the other door of van.

"We should help two." Bethany told Gabriel who nodded in response. Bethany took out her green Splatterscope while Gabriel drew his .52 Gal Deco. Bethany placed her eye on the scope and was aiming for the driver. Gotcha! She pulled the trigger causing a line of green of ink to advance towards the driver. On impact the driver exploded causing the motorcycle as well as the other inkling to crash. Gabriel continued the offensive by chucking his seeker at another motorcycle. The bike drove over it causing the yacht-shaped bomb to explode throwing it into the air.

"One left...leave it to me!" Agent 3 said before throwing a burst bomb at the bike, however the bike swerve to left, barely avoiding the bike. Agent 3 lobbed two more but the driver was nimble and avoided them. The gunmen started shooting and Agent 3 once again took cover. Instead of a burst bomb he chucked a standard Splat bomb which landed on the driver stirring up panic. The driver quickly disposed of it but since his attention was with the bomb, he failed to realise that they were coming up to a T-junction and crashed into the wall while the van turned left.

"How were you able to change your side weapon?" Gabriel asked

"This weapon allows me to use multiple side weapons." Agent 3 remarked cockily."You are not out of the clear yet!" Cuttlefish shouted. He was right as a helicopter hovered over the van. The door of the helicopter was open and a mecha was holding a Heavy Splatling in their hands. The black part of weapon span rapidly before shooting out on the van causing them to retreat into the van.

"Safari girl..."

"I have a name you know!" Bethany retaliated towards Agent 3's comment.

"Use the sniper to take out the gunman." Agent 3 told him as she went to rear of the vehicle and peered through the scope. For a brief moment the two stared at each other as their weapons were charging. BANG! The mecha exploded.

"Nice!" Agent 3 smiled. Bethany fell to the floor with black ink covering her face.

"Are you okay sis?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah.."She said weakly.

"We should be leaving the city now." Cuttlefish said as the van drive across Inkopolis bridge. Though the open door they saw the iconic green tower beginning to collapse causing a metallic groan to fill the air.

So this is what war's like...why has this happened? Gabriel thought seeing the destruction of Inkopolis...


End file.
